


When the Cat's Away...

by TanyaReed



Category: due South
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-01-02
Updated: 2003-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:27:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TanyaReed/pseuds/TanyaReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is one of the first DS stories I wrote, so I'd place it in the year 2000.  (At the time, fanon (at least in my group) had Meg as a big hockey/Maple Leaf's fan.)</p><p>Meg and Dief have some fun while Fraser is away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Cat's Away...

Meg sat in her office working quietly. Aware of Fraser down the hall, she refused to wear her glasses, which made things a lot slower. She tapped out a word on her keyboard, peered at the screen, and backspaced.

She knew that soon Fraser would be out chasing criminals with that detective friend of his. With Turnbull standing sentry, that meant she'd actually be able to see her screen for a couple of hours. It would be a relief.

Footsteps in the hall made her pause. Fraser was the only other person in the building.

"Fraser," she called.

It only took a moment for his handsome face to appear at the door. 

"Yes, ma'am?"'

"I suppose you are leaving now to commit some atrocious act of bravery with that American friend of yours."

"Ma'am?" he asked again, looking slightly puzzled.

"You're leaving?"

"Yes, sir."

She gave a short nod. "Don't forget we have to plan the Consulate's orphan Christmas party tonight."

"No, sir." 

Meg then narrowed her eyes. "Is your wolf going with you, Fraser?"

She saw a look almost of surprise touch his face. It lasted only the breath of a moment. 

"Diefenbaker?"

"Yes, Constable. Are you deaf? I see he is not with you."

"He is in my office, sir. I found him to be disagreeable this morning, so I am leaving him behind."

"He'd better not chew the furniture."

"No, ma'am. Dief would never..." 

She rolled her hand. "I'm holding you responsible for any damage he may cause."

"Understood."

"Dismissed." 

As she watched Fraser go, a hint of a smile flitted over her lips. After a moment, she jumped out of her chair and rushed to the window. She saw Fraser out there waiting, and bounced a couple of times in impatience. It didn't take long for a green Riviera to come around the corner and stop in front of the Consulate. As Fraser got into the car, Meg's slight smile turned into a grin.

Meg turned from the window and left her office. Softly, she started humming as she went down the hall. She noticed Fraser's door was ajar--presumably so the half wolf inside could move about the Consulate as he pleased.

He was waiting for her. When Meg stuck her head in Fraser's office, big wolven eyes looked up at her expectantly. Conspiratorially, Meg whispered, "He's gone."

XXX

"You know, Dief," Meg said contentedly as she licked the last of the ice cream off of her spoon. "I am beginning to enjoy our times together." She turned to look at the wolf and raised her dark eyebrows threateningly. "But if you tell Fraser, I'll tell him about all the sugar and salt you've been inhaling."

Diefenbaker stared at her intently, then gave a little bark.

"All right, all right. Have the last cheesy. I can't believe you ate the whole bag, you hog. You could have at least saved one for me. After all, I gave you some ice cream."

Having to satisfy herself with licking the orange off of her fingers, Meg leaned back and put her feet on the desk. A backwards Leaf's hat covered most of her shoulder length hair and her glasses were perched on her nose--they helped to watch TV, and she didn't care if Diefenbaker saw her in them. He didn't seem to care what she looked like as long as she had something edible in her hand. This thought caused her to grin as she regarded the wolf gravely watching the TV screen. There, an older, hairy-faced man had just succeeded in blowing up the third thing in four minutes. 

Meg frowned as the credits started to roll. Had it been four episodes already? She would have to give her aunt in Vancouver a call and ask her to send down some more episodes. 

"Well, I guess that's the last of Steve Smith's new show. Seems to me he hasn't changed much since _Smith and Smith_." 

With a sigh, because she had just gotten comfortable, Meg pushed out of her chair. At the VCR, she took out the tape and said, "So, my lupine friend, what do you want to do now?"

Diefenbaker put his head to one side and an idea came to her.

"How did you do that?" she asked, retrieving her video tape of the Leafs' game the previous Saturday. As Meg put it in the VCR, she commented, "You know, Turnbull's got next Wednesday off and Fraser's going to be doing sentry duty all day. What do you say..." He made an agreeable noise in his throat and she smiled. "Good."

Before pressing play, Meg went to her desk and retrieved the jersey she always wore when watching the Leafs. It was the most comfortable thing she owned and her favorite piece of clothing. In fact, it was more friend than apparel.

"Since Fraser doesn't have a TV, I'll bet you never get to see the games anymore."

Dief barked in agreement as she once more rummaged in the drawer. This time she came out with a bag of popcorn. At her companion's doleful glance, she drew her brow together in a frown.

"No, I was not holding out on you. I was saving this for the game. You can't watch hockey without popcorn."

He seemed to forgive her as she popped the bag and shook some popcorn out on the floor.

"Are you ready?"

Dief barked again and Meg placed the bag of popcorn on the floor, propped against her desk. Pressing play, she reached down and grabbed a handful, humming the theme from Hockey Night in Canada. 

She studied the screen, trying to ignore the fact that Diefenbaker had come over and now had his muzzle in the bag of popcorn. She had to teach him to share. Absently, she reached down and scratched his ears as the game began.

Suddenly, the sound of a car door came through Meg's open window. Both she and Diefenbaker stiffened. She got up, tossing her Leafs cap on the desk, and looked out the window. Sure enough, Vecchio's green Riv was there, parked by the sidewalk and Fraser was getting out--prattling incessantly in that endearing way he had. 

"Fraser," Meg mouthed, turning, not wanting her Constable to hear her.

For a moment, the two guilty parties just stared at each other. Then, as one, they began to move. Quickly, bags and bowls and glasses were shoved into a desk drawer, crumbs were lipped off of the floor, "stop" and "off" were pressed, a hat and jersey were discarded under a desk, and a large white wolf streaked out one door and in another.

Shutting her door, Meg could hear Fraser coming up the stairs. She did one more check of the room, making sure no evidence was in sight. Just as she was settling into her chair, satisfied, a knock came at her door. Schooling her features and removing her screen saver, Meg coldly announced, "Come in."

XXX

Fraser took off his Stetson and entered Inspector Thatcher's office. He noted that she was still diligently working, and it looked as if she hadn't moved from her seat since he left two hours before. Absently, he also noticed that there seemed to be a strange smell mingled with the scent that was uniquely hers.

She looked up as he entered, annoyance in her voice. "Yes, Constable?" 

"Detective Vecchio is otherwise engaged this afternoon, sir, and I was wondering if you'd like to start on the plans a little early."

His boss elegantly arched an eyebrow. "Otherwise engaged?"

"A date, ma'am." Fraser nodded, wondering how much information she wanted. Knowing it tended to irritate her when he gave too much, he kept his reply short.

"Oh. Well, fine then, Constable. Why don't you bring me what you have so far." 

"Yes, sir," he agreed, looking into her eyes. Concern filled him as he saw there was a tightness around them, the kind usually caused by either stress or repressed laughter. Deciding there was nothing humorous in the current situation, he guessed it to be the former.

"You are dismissed, Constable," she prodded.

With a start, Fraser realized that his concern had caused him to look at her a little longer than he should have. He felt a faint blush creep to his cheeks as he looked away. Even so, he weighed what he had seen. He had not realized that the Inspector was under an unusual amount of stress and hoped that he was not the cause. Even before he turned to go, he had decided to take more duties on himself. She needed to have fun and relax. After all, he had Ray and his crime chasing through the city to occupy his free time. What did she have? 

As Fraser left Inspector Thatcher's office and headed towards his own, his mind went once more to the strange scent in her office. Furrowing his brow, he tried to place it. Reaching his door, Fraser's eyes widened and he turned to regard hers for a moment. Popcorn and chocolate chip ice cream?

Slowly, a smile lit his face. Shaking his head, he laughed at himself. First wildflowers, now popcorn and ice cream? What would he compare her smell to next? Oh, well, at least going into her office was always an adventure.

 

THE END


End file.
